Tak, jak tylko brat potrafi
by Mrs 9
Summary: Lud i Gil znajdują czas na szczerą rozmowę. Czy młodszy brat wybaczy starszemu jego winę? Jakie uczucia drzemią w głębiach ich braterskich serc? Przeczytajcie i przekonajcie się!


„_Tak, jak tylko brat potrafi…"_

_**Z dedykacją dla Martyny ;)**_

* * *

Obudziłem się dziś z rana, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca padły na mą zacną twarz.

Otworzyłem jedno skroplone czerwienią oko, potem drugie, rozkoszując się rześkim powietrzem… Zaraz, zaraz… powietrzem?

Ach, tak, przecież już nie mam domu, poza tym niezła impreza była wczoraj u Francoisa, więc zdrzemnąłem się w pierwszych lepszych krzakach. Mógłbym niby doczołgać się do domu Węgier albo Zachodu, ale szczerze to nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Nawet nie pamiętam, co robiłem. Zachowywałem się chyba jak ameba, czy coś… Nieważne, istotne jest to, że byłem zagilbisty, jak zawsze!

Uch, och, jaki ból! Coś mi strzyknęło w kościach. Chwyciłem się za kark, mrużąc jedno z rubinowych oczu. Kiedy już jako tako lepiej się poczułem, przyzwyczajając się powoli do bólu oraz porannego kaca, ustałem stabilnie na nogach i rozejrzałem dookoła. Znalazłem się w jakimś lesie, czy czymś podobnym. Sporo drzew oraz krzaków tu było. Próbowałem znaleźć jakiekolwiek źródło życia, ale jedynie ptaszki poćwierkiwały swoim głosikiem, budząc resztę mieszkańców lasu do życia. Nagle przypomniało mi się o mojej dumie, moim żółtym kurczaczku, którego nie było ze mną! Gdzie on się podziewał?! Ach… Tak… Został w domu… no… o ile te krzaczory niedaleko domu Pieprzniętego Paniczyka można nazwać domem…

Naprawdę brakuje mi czasów, kiedy to prezentowałem się wręcz wyśmienicie, miałem świetną formę, a uznanie tak szerokie, jak ziemie. Zakon Krzyżacki… Eh, to były czasy! W porównaniu do tego, co jest teraz, to istna sielanka!

Zgnoję jeszcze Rosję za to, co zrobił mi w czasach „Żelaznej Kurtyny"! To przez niego nie mam teraz gdzie mieszkać! Ja się jeszcze zemszczę, zobaczy! Może i nie mam domu, ale istnieję, a także wciąż jestem pełny sił i woli walki! Ale co on właściwie uczynił, zapyta ktoś? Przerobił mnie na Niemiecką Republikę Demokratyczną, rozdzielając tym samym mnie oraz Zachód…

„Ach, właśnie, Zachód. Ciekawe, co tam u niego?" zastanawiałem się szukając wyjścia z lasu, co trwało dość długo, bo między Bogiem, a Prawdą to moja orientacja w terenie nie jest najwyższych lotów…

Kiedy w końcu znalazłem wyjście z tego zielonego labiryntu, począłem rozglądać się naokoło. „Gdzie ja jestem, hure mać?" rozmyślałem, prąc dzielnie naprzód. Znalazłem się w środku jakiegoś ogromnego miasta. Było to tak dziwne, jakbym przeszedł przez wrota do Krainy Czarów…

O jeny, zaczynam pierdzielić głupoty jak Anglia!

W każdym bądź razie wielkie miasto coś mi przypominało, choć jeszcze nie do końca zaczaiłem, co. Kiedy jednak na mej drodze pojawiła się duża brama, zrozumiałem, że znajduję się w Berlinie.

Ile ja miałem wspomnień z tym miejscem! No, niby miasto znane, kiedyś był tu nawet mój dom, ale to było takie nieprawdopodobne znaleźć się tu po raz kolejny i to zaraz po wyjściu z lasu! Minąłem parę znanych miejsc, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ludzie mijali mnie, patrząc jak na jakiegoś dziwaka. Cóż, dawno straciłem u nich uznanie, teraz pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, kim jestem. To jednak czasem dobre, formalnie nie istnieć, bo przynajmniej tłumy rozwrzeszczanych fanek nie podbiegają na okrągło błagać o mój zagilbisty autograf!

Zaśmiałem się z własnego dowcipu i nagle naszła mnie myśl. „Hej, a może by tak złożyć wizytę bratu? Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli, pora powspominać dawne chwile! Może przy kuflu piwa? Albo lepiej, przy dwóch! Tak, to zacny pomysł!"

Z taką właśnie miną ja, w gałązkach oraz liściach we włosach, czapce na głowie, z poplamionym substancją nieznanego pochodzenia mundurze, w starych, zabłoconych butach oraz białej, nie wiadomo skąd wziętej koszuli, totalnie nieogarnięty pomknąłem na poszukiwania mojego brata.

* * *

Dzisiejszy poranek był praktycznie taki, jak każdy inny ostatnimi czasy. Odkąd… Italia zniknął, wszystko jest taki samo. Wstałem o tej samej porze. Po co, to nie wiem, przecież nie mam teraz zbyt wielu obowiązków. Ale żeby zająć się czymś, czepiałem się wszelakich zadań. Jako państwo, miałem obowiązki. Moja szefowa również ostatnio miewała humorki. Kazała mi robić różne dziwactwa.

Tak więc, wracając do tematu, wstałem rano, ogarnąłem się i spojrzałem w lustro. Mundur, włosy jak zwykle miałem nienaganne. Przy kołnierzyku wisiał na łańcuszku krzyż, który dostałem od mojego brata. Ech, dostałem… Znalazłem w jego szafie kiedy mnie… zostawił. Dalej tego nie rozumiem, już dawno mu wybaczyłem to, że mnie opuścił… młody był, musiał się wybawić. Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego po tym wszystkim nie wrócił tu, do domu. Przecież to jest **nasz **dom. Mieszkaliśmy tu, jak byliśmy młodzi… a teraz idiota się szlaja gdzieś po krzakach. Odwróciłem wzrok od lustra i wyszedłem z łazienki.

Będąc w salonie wyjrzałem przez okno. Dzień był nawet nawet. Postanowiłem przejść się na jakiś spacer. Wyszedłem na podwórko i spokojnie podszedłem do bramy. Gdy już byłem na zewnątrz, rozejrzałem się dookoła i kogo ujrzałem? Mojego starszego brata, który kilka dni temu przyszedł sobie na moje podwórko i ukradł moją koszulę z prania!

- Gil! Zajebałeś mi koszulę! - zawołałem za nim, a on się odwrócił. Z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy podszedł bliżej, po czym powiedział:

- Oi, Łesto, nie wkurzaj się tak, co Twoje to i moje, i na odwrót! Tylko wiesz, nie dotyczy piwa, co nie?

- No to oddaj mi swoją… - powiedziałem. Tak naprawdę, to mi zwisało mi, czy wziął moją koszulę, ale miałem dziwną ochotę się zabawić… jakoś tak… odreagować to wszystko. Za to on… chyba to wziął na serio…

- Niech Ci będzie - zdjął górę od swojego munduru i rzucił na ziemię. Rozpiął guziki i zdjął z siebie bluzkę. Potem rzucił ją na mnie i założył z powrotem swój mundur, przy czym powiedział - Pieprzyć guziki, zostaję w rozpiętym!

- Wiesz, tak Ci lepiej z gołą klatą - powiedziałem dla żartów, jednak on spojrzał na mnie tak jakby z przerażeniem.

- Nie patrz się tak na mnie… Masz taki sam błysk w oku, jak widzisz, że Ita-chan śpi w Twoim łóżku! - powiedział. Dlaczego musiał o nim wspominać? Na chwilę udało mi się zapomnieć, a ten idiota…

- … Nie przypominaj mi o nim, proszę - spojrzał się na mnie z dziwnym podejrzeniem w oku.

- Dlaczego? Co się stało? Pokłóciliście się?

- On… odszedł, bracie - powiedziałem bezsilnie. Nie było już sensu ukrywać prawdy. Italia odszedł. Nie wróci już. Lecz do mojego brata wydawało się to nie docierać.

- W-was? Ale wydawało mi się, że wszystko między Wami dobrze, zwłaszcza po ostatnich pocztówkach, które mi wysłał! - zrobiło mi się jakoś nieprzyjemnie w żołądku. Jakie hure pocztówki?

- C-CO?!

- No, zwyczajnie, jakieś kartki, ostatnia była nadana z Hamburga, patrz! - wyciągnął jakiś świstek papieru ze swojej zasyfionej kieszeni i podał mi. Faktycznie, było to **jego **pismo… bazgroły…

- ZDRAJCA, OT CO! - pozwoliłem, by moje ręce opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia. - Zostawił mnie, tak jak Ty…

Gil nagle tak jakoś spoważniał. Szczerze mówiąc, to chyba go jeszcze takim nie widziałem. Usiadł na ziemi i nabrał głęboko powietrza, by następnie spojrzeć mi w oczy. Ja również usiadłem naprzeciw niego (o ile spadnięcie na kolana można nazwać siedzeniem).

- Eh, nie warto odkładać tej rozmowy, kiedyś musimy o tym porozmawiać… Dlatego teraz wytłumaczę Ci się, czemu to zrobiłem… - Szczerze mówiąc, takiej wypowiedzi się nie spodziewałem. Nabrałem głęboko powietrza i odpowiedziałem:

- No, słucham.

* * *

- No, słucham – zabrzmiał głos brata.

Początkowo nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiednich słów, które mogłyby wyrazić wszystkie moje myśli, uczucia. W upływie lat zrozumiałem, że nie przez nie, a przez czyny wyraża się wszystko. Przełknąłem ślinę, podczas, gdy błękitne oczy braciszka penetrowały mnie niczym promienie rentgena. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego wzroku. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wiedział i rozumiał wszystko lepiej ode mnie, a to nieprawda! Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co czułem, gdy jego nie było w pobliżu… I nadszedł czas, aby to powiedzieć.

- Posłuchaj, przepraszam… - zacząłem drżącym głosem. - Naprawdę przepraszam za to, że Cię zostawiłem, a już zwłaszcza za to, że musiałeś spędzić dzieciństwo na dworze tego paniczyka. Ale nie miałem wyboru, ciągnęło mnie rycerskie życie i bitwy/wojny, zwłaszcza z Polską. I choć były klęski, jak hołd z 1525 roku, czy bitwa pod Grunwaldem 1410 roku… choć to było na długo przed pozostawieniem Cię… ale kiedy mieszkałem w domu Rosji i mnie na NRD przerobili to zrozumiałem, że nie powinienem był Cię zostawiać… Ja, brakowało mi mojego małego Zachodu... Chociaż... hm... nie takiego małego – uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy. - Endschuldigung... Wielkie... Przepraszam... – przechyliłem moją czapkę, aby nie widać było tych wrednych kropel wody. - Tyle osiągnąłeś... mój mały Łesto. Z pomocą Rosji rozpętałeś dwie wojny światowe... I powiedz, jak ja mam się równać z takim wspaniałym bratem? Ja... jestem dumny...

Nie mogłem dalej mówić, po prostu nie potrafiłem, ale po jego wzroku widziałem, że zrozumiał. Zdolnego miałem w końcu brata, nieprawdaż? Nie wierzyłem w to, że płaczę, nie robiłem tego od tak dawna… Zawsze to ja musiałem pocieszać płaczący Zachód, a teraz nadeszła kolej na zamianę ról. Ironia losu, ja, zagilbisty ja, który nie bał się nigdy niczego, zmartwił się z powodu paru kropel wody?

Czapka już nic nie kryła, a mój brat wiedział o tym, że płaczę, od samego początku. Tak bardzo jednak nie chciałem mu okazywać mojej słabości… Kiedy on ronił łzy, ja musiałem być silny, to odwieczna zasada panująca w naszym wspólnym życiu, a teraz okazało się, że działała w obie strony…

Poczułem jego uścisk na szyi, a następnie usłyszałem szept:

- Zawsze chciałem abyś był ze mnie dumny!

Te słowa niezmiernie mnie wzruszyły, miałem ochotę płakać dłużej i więcej, ale poczułem, że przez ten ryk skończyły mi się wszystkie płyny w ciele. Ponadto w błękitnych tęczówkach Zachodu również ujrzałem krople wody, a to oznaczało, że jako starszy brat po raz kolejny w życiu musiałem być silny za obu.

- No, już nie płacz, bracie, bądź silny! – pociągnąłem nosem, aby wziął przykład ze mnie i nie płakał. To takie niefajne, kiedy ktoś ryczy. – Poza tym wyszło na dobre, bo poznałeś Włoszka! Nie powinniście się byli kłócić, cokolwiek byście nie zrobili, ktokolwiek by nie zaczął, przeproś go! Tak Ci radzi starszy braciszek!

W tym momencie zobaczyłem jego twarz i zrozumiałem, że poruszyłem na nowo drażliwy temat. Usta Zachodu zacisnęły się w linijkę, a powieki opadły ciężko, starając się nie uronić kolejnych łez.

- Ale jego już nie ma, bracie. Znów jestem sam – wyrzekł i odwrócił się, bym nie widział, jak krople wody spływają po jego policzkach. Postanowiłem, że go pocieszę…

- On jest! Gdzieś tam, może płacze, że Cię przy nim nie ma! Popatrz - sięgnąłem do kieszeni. - ostatnia kartka jest z Hamburga, tam sprawdź!

… Ale chyba niezbyt mi wyszło, gdyż biedak załamał się jeszcze bardziej.

- Oi, oi, Łesto, widzę, że coś przybity jesteś... To wciąż z powodu Ity-chan? Co ja mam zrobić, abyś nie płakał? Ludzi zwołać?

Usłyszałem tylko ciche fuknięcie oznaczające „Idź już sobie". Zrozumiałem, że nie mogę go pozostawić w takiej chałowej sytuacji. Chwyciłem go pod ramię i zacząłem w ten sposób prowadzić, mówiąc: Chodź, Zachodzie, nie zostawię Cię w takim stanie, idziemy do Ciebie do domu, inni może przyjdą!

- Zostaw mnie! – smarkacz próbował się wyrywać, ale mój żelazny uścisk mu na to nie pozwolił. Lata praktyki jednak na coś się przydały. Minęliśmy po drodze tłumy gapiów, ale nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że patrzą na mnie jak na wariata. Trochę wstydu mogło to przynieść Łesto, z którego nie robili tak często debila jak ze mnie, ale to zdolny chłopak, wyliże się!

W końcu dotarliśmy przed wielkie, dębowe drzwi do miejsca zamieszkania brata. On był niczym nieporadne dziecko, nie zdołał nawet wyciągnąć kluczy ze spodni, w czym musiałem go wyręczyć. Przyłożyłem metalowy przyrząd do zamka, coś zgrzytnęło i w końcu stanęliśmy w progach jego okazałego domu.

* * *

Cholera jasna, zaciągnął mnie do domu i jeszcze wyjął z kieszeni moje klucze. Coś tam słyszałem, że napawa się widokiem **naszego** domu oraz jakimiś wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa. Ja jakoś dotarłem na kanapę i zażądałem, by się wynosił, jednak on uparcie pozostawał przy swoim.

- Nein. Nie zostawię Cię, drugi raz w życiu tego samego błędu nie popełnię. W końcu człowiek uczy się na własnych błę- O MASZ PIWO! - jego oczy zaświeciły się jak oczy Japonii gdy widział sushi. Ja za to spojrzałem się na niego jak na jakiegoś debila. Ja tu przechodzę załamanie nerwowe a ten pierdzieli o piwie. Zaprawdę, Gil nic się nie zmienił. Podszedł do mojej lodówki i wyciągnął z niej dwa piwa. Wrócił na kanapę i podał jedno mnie, mówiąc: No już, uspokój się, wypij sobie!

- Nie, dzięki, nie mam ochoty - powiedziałem, opierając się o kanapę. Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty na piwo. Odsunąłem jego rękę, w której trzymał piwo. On spojrzał się na mnie z nie lada przerażeniem.

- JAK TO ŁESTO NIE PIJE PIWA?! - Wyglądał tak, jakby nie potrafił odnaleźć słów określających mój stan. - To już trzeci raz w życiu, kiedy Cię nie poznaję...

Ja nic nie powiedziałem. Spojrzałem za to na szafkę, na której stały wszelakie zdjęcia z mojego życia. Były tam zdjęcia z Gilem, kiedy jeszcze byłem małym dzieciakiem, gdy już byłem starszy, były zdjęcia moje z innymi państwami… z Japonią… i z Italią…

Gilbert podszedł do szafki i wziął do ręki jedno z naszych wspólnych zdjęć, tych o których ludzie mówili „słodki". Słyszałem, jak z tęsknotą w głosie powiedział:

- Stare czasy… jeszcze wtedy miałem dom…

Gościu stawał się już irytujący.

- Cały czas go masz, tylko wolisz się szlajać jak jakiś żul po krzakach zamiast w końcu do domu wrócić - mruknąłem pod nosem, ale on chyba tego nie usłyszał, bo wziął do ręki jedno z moich ulubionych zdjęć, na którym byliśmy w mundurach.

- Heh, Łesto, obaj chyba trochę podrośliśmy... Nein, mój dom został zburzony przez ZSRR... Nie mam go, już nic praktycznie nie mam...

Czułem, jak żyłka na czole mi pulsowała.

-Mówię o tym domu, debilu! - wydarłem się, czułem jak łzy płyną mi po twarzy (swoją drogą straszny wstyd). - Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że mój dom to TWÓJ DOM!?

Chyba naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał, bo spojrzał się na mnie z jeszcze większym szokiem, niż wcześniej. Znów nie znalazł słów, by się określić.

- Ł-Łesto… ja nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć…

Warknąłem i znów opadłem na kanapę, lecz jednak chyba tym razem mój brat nie chciał mi odpuścić.

- Nie "urghaj" mi tu. Bracie, wiem, że masz załamkę, w końcu osoba, którą ko... lubisz Cię opuściła, ale trzeba iść dalej! Poza tym wierzę, że powróci.

- Pierdzielisz głupoty brat. Gdyby chciał to już by wrócił... może pomieszam sake, vodkę i coś jeszcze... - zacząłem gadać do siebie, starając się przypomnieć, gdzie mam ostatnią flaszkę, co mi Ivanek dał. Lecz tamtemu gęba się nie zamykała.

- Nie mieszaj tego ze sobą, wiesz, to nie tak, że Ci nie ufam, ale nie ufam Twojemu żołądkowi... Hej, a może Ita-chan się zgubił? Niemcy to jednak ogromne państwo... Łatwo się tu zgubić, gdybym nie znał tego od urodzenia praktycznie, to sam bym się zgubił.

- Proszę Cię, nie mów już o nim… - znów jęknąłem.

- Dlaczego chcesz unikać trudnych tematów? Właśnie o tym powinniśmy teraz rozmawiać, pozwól mi choć raz być przykładnym bratem...!

Znów nie wytrzymałem i wydarłem się:

- NIE CHCĘ O NIM GADAĆ! Rozumiesz!? To boli! Tak samo, jak kazali mi kiedyś gadać o tobie, jak byłeś daleko...

Lecz mój brat przemówił z czułością, której bym się po nim za nic nie spodziewał.

- Musi boleć... Bólu ot tak nie porzucisz, a po rozmowie powinno być Ci lżej... wciąż Ci na Italii zależy, prawda? A co do mnie, to wróciłem. On też wróci - znów nabrałem powietrza. Biedny Gilbert, on nie rozumiał, jak ciężko mi było. Zdecydowałem więc, że najlepiej odpowiedzieć mu szczerze.

- Ty wróciłeś. Ale on... zależy mi na nim, ale on już odszedł. Dokonał wyboru, a ja muszę iść naprzód...

- Nadal mam wrażenie, że nie mówisz mi całej prawdy - powiedział, odkładając kufel z piwem na stoliczek i spojrzał się na mnie niezwykle poważnie. - Dlaczego odszedł?

- Nie mam pojęcia! Nie powiedziałem nic, co by go uraziło! Po prostu... sobie... poszedł...

Lecz Gilbert wciąż szedł w zaparte.

- Musiałeś coś zrobić! Przypomnij sobie! Na pewno było coś, co musiało go urazić! - powiedział, siadając koło mnie, lecz moje nerwy już były w strzępach, więc krzyknąłem:

- DLACZEGO TO ZAWSZE JA MUSZĘ BYĆ CZEMUŚ WINNY?!

Wyszeptał coś, czego nie usłyszałem, a potem dodał trochę głośniej: Ale ja nie mówię, że to Twoja wina, tylko zastanawiam się, co zaszło, przecież tak dobrze się dogadywaliście!

- Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? - kolejna łza spływała mi po policzku, a ja ze wstydu patrzyłem na moje kolana. - Skąd...

- Hej, Łesto, nie załamuj się... - przysunął się do mnie i przełożył przeze mnie swoje ramię. - Co chciałbyś porobić? Porno pooglądać, czy coś? Na poprawę humoru.

- Nie chcę... Italia lubił je oglądać...

Jeny… Tyle wspomnień związanych z Włochami, a mój brat musiał je wszystkie wywlekać na zewnątrz! Wiem, że robił to nieświadomie, ale ból pozostawał tak, czy siak. Ja oraz Feliciano… Szczerze, to nie była nasza pierwsza w życiu kłótnia, ale po raz pierwszy tak się potoczyła. On po prostu odszedł sobie… A ja wiedziałem, że zależy mi, aby powrócił. Coś, co zaczęło się od zwykłego sojuszu zawartego w 1936 roku, przerodziło się w coś więcej. Nie umiałem ot tak wyrzec „miłość" po prostu nie umiałem, ale jedno wiedziałem na pewno: Nie chciałem, aby Italia ode mnie odszedł. Bez niego… było tu tak pusto.

- Ein gut Porno ist nicht schlecht! - Gilbert podszedł do półki z filmami. - Co my tu mamy... Dżameryka, USUK, Bałtyckie Trio...Spamano... Ger... Ita... - odłożył płyty na półkę i wrócił na kanapę - No weź, a jakiegoś hetero to tu nie masz? Bo ja wiem... Z Ukrainką czegoś może?

Czy on naprawdę był taki głupi, czy tylko udawał? Bo czasami to ja na serio pojęcia nie mam.

- Oi, na żartach się nie znasz! Zawsze brakowało Ci poczucia humoru! Patrz na te zdjęcia - pokazał na moją szafkę. - Jedno, góra dwa, na których się śmiejesz!

- Nie mam powodu do uśmiechu, toteż do śmiechu - odpowiedziałem ponuro.

- Eh, zachowujesz się jak baba, ale wbrew pozorom rozumiem, co czujesz. Tylko, że w moim przypadku ukochana osoba była mężatką... - odpowiedział dość ponuro. Teraz moja kolej, żeby go trochę pomęczyć.

- Ah, Hungary. Fajna babka... macałeś ją już? - zapytałem, okazując przy tym śmiertelną powagę. To coś, czego nauczył mnie Japonia. Bardzo przydatne. Lecz Gilbert zaczął się rumienić po czym uciął temat:

- ...To nie sprawy dla dzieci. A właśnie, zapomniałem Ci tych stringów oddać, podrzucę przy najbliższej okazji - próbował zmienić temat, lecz ja tak szybko się nie dałem pokonać!

-Jakie dzieci? Ejj braaat.. ty się w niej zabujałeś czy co?

Lecz on znów wziął to na poważnie. Serio, żebyście widzieli jego minę.

* * *

Ten komentarz brata zupełnie zbił mnie z tropu.

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że Zachód walnie taki złośliwy tekst, w końcu to moja rola. Naprawdę mnie zatkało w tym momencie, co zdarzało się dosyć rzadko. Była teoretycznie tylko jedna osoba, która mogła sprawić, że się zamknę.

Mowa tu o Węgrzech, oczywiście.

„Macać…" brat rozpatrywał to ze złej strony, zupełnie, jak kiedyś ja. Ma zagilbista osoba znała Hungarię od wczesnych lat młodości. Mieliśmy razem naprawdę dużo wspomnień. Ba, ona była swego czasu moim najlepszym przyjacielem, lecz wtedy o tym nie wiedziałem. Lata Zakonu Krzyżackiego oraz Węgier jako faceta dawno minęły. Szkoda, tęsknię w sumie do tych czasów, wtedy przecież było tak świetnie… Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem, ile tracę na zabawach i polowaniach.

Potem nadeszły wieki kryzysów, wzlotów oraz upadków, a w życiu moim oraz Liz nieźle się pokomplikowało. Podczas gdy waleczny ja rozgrywałem wiele potyczek, wygrywałem przeróżne bitwy i robiłem sobie wrogów w całej Europie, jej zamarzyło się wyjść za mąż. To był dla mnie niemały wstrząs, zwłaszcza, kiedy usłyszałem, za kogo. No, ale w sumie ona oraz Austria mieli dobre kontakty, nawet jak widać bardzo dobre. Przemilczałem to, nawet nie wybrałem się na ich ślub, bo i po co? Na dworze tego arystokraciny nie byłem wcale mile widzianym gościem, choć zaproszenie od Węgier na uroczystość dostałem.

Wylądowało podarte w kuble na śmieci.

Następnym razem widziałem ją wtedy, kiedy odwiedziłem ich urocze gniazdko, łypiąc groźne wzrokiem na Rodericha i tłumacząc Elizabecie powód mojego przybycia. Minęło wówczas parę(dziesiąt) lat, odkąd się nie widzieliśmy, więc nie była zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona, a w dodatku nadal miała focha o ten cały ślub. Kiedy jednak usłyszała moją prośbę, serce jej zmiękło i postanowiła, że zaopiekują się do pewnego czasu Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim, ale w zamian Prusy Książęce, Królewskie czy jakiekolwiek inne nie będą sprawiać problemów Austro-Węgrom. Przystałem zniesmaczony na ten pakt i podpisałem dokument, na mocy którego oni zajmą się mym bratem, a ja spokojnie wyruszę na podboje Europy i całego Świata…

Ale coś się nie udało.

Po pewnym czasie doszła do mych uszu wieść o rozpadzie Austro-Węgier. Ze zgrozą przypomniałem sobie o małym Świętku i jego wielkich, niebieskich, zapłakanych oczach. Po chwili jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że mały to on był te parę stuleci temu, a teraz podobno rozwinął się mocno, jako wielkie i silne państwo na Zachodzie. Od czasu do czasu, błąkając się po wszelakich lądach słyszałem nowinki o nim i wprost kipiałem dumą, słysząc o moim młodszym bracie. Koło uszu nieraz przeszła mi też wzmianka o Hungarii, ale tymi aż tak bardzo się nie zajmowałem, co było błędem.

W końcu zapragnąłem powrócić i stworzyć jedno, solidne państwo z mym bratem, ale dostałem się w niewolę do Ivana. Walczyłem z nim jak lew, wiele krwi (głównie mojej) się przelało, ale niestety nie udało mi się wygrać. Ten sadystyczny psychopata zburzył mój dom, a mnie i mojego brata rozdzielił ogromnym, ceglanym murem, który wkrótce stał się symbolem mej porażki. U Rosji w domu przebywali też inni moi starzy znajomi, z którymi miałem od groma wspomnień. Tych miłych, ale zdecydowanie więcej tych niemiłych. Każde z nich miało do mnie jakiś żal… W sumie czemu im się dziwić? W końcu całe zło na tym pieprzonym świecie to moja wina, richtig?!

Byli tam zarówno stary towarzysz Polska (który nawiasem mówiąc krzywo na mnie patrzył od czasów ZK, a potem, po rozbiorach, jeszcze krzywiej), jak i Austro-Węgry, którzy jednak mimo, że nie byli już małżeństwem, to nadal trzymali się blisko siebie. Czułem coś dziwnego patrząc na nich tak przytulonych i złączonych w obustronnym bólu. Nazwałbym to teraz zazdrością, ale wtedy byłem zbyt dumny, aby ot tak powiedzieć beztrosko o tym w sumie bardzo ludzkim jak na takie barbarzyńskie państwo jak ja uczuciu. Nie potrafiłem podejść i powiedzieć Liz, co czuję, gdy widzę ją z Roderichem. Ponadto byłem jednym z ulubieńców Ivana, więc inni nie potrafili dnia przeżyć, bez patrzenia się na mnie spode łba. Tylko ona tak nigdy nie spojrzała, bo wiedziała, że tak już musi być, że na wszystko godzę się nie dlatego, że chcę, tylko dlatego, że innej drogi dla mnie nie ma. Mogła być obrażona, mogła nic nie zrozumieć, ale nigdy nie spojrzała na mnie tym samym wzrokiem, co inne narody. Zawsze wewnątrz pozostała przyjaciółką, choć z zewnątrz nigdy do mnie przedtem formalnie nie należała. Wspierała mnie mentalnie podczas całej tej cholernej, rosyjskiej niewoli, choć fizycznie była przy mnie rzadko.

Węgry oraz inne państwa wydostała się stamtąd dużo wcześniej, niż ja. Pozostałem tam dlatego, że nie miałem dokąd ani po co wracać. Dopiero później zrozumiałem, że to był mój kolejny życiowy błąd, bo powinienem był zaczaić, jak bardzo Elizabecie oraz Ludwigowi zależy, abym był przy nich.

W końcu, kiedy nadszedł ten sądny dzień, zostałem zwolniony z niewoli ruskiej. Podążyłem w świat, nie mając za wiele do roboty. Miałem dwa zadania do wykonania, a właściwie dwie osoby do odwiedzenia. Dobrze, że mój kurczaczek był ze mną cały czas, bo nie wiem, jak przeżyłbym te chwile samotności i smutku.

Zaraz po powrocie udałem się w stronę Budapesztu, aby znowu zobaczyć twarz Liz. W zasadzie nie wiedziałem, po co ani czemu, ale pragnąłem po prostu widzieć ją i już. W jej domu udzielono mi informacji, że nie ma jej tu, a nikt nie wie, dokąd poszła. Zasmucony niekompetencją podwładnych Hungarii oddaliłem się stamtąd. Stolica Węgier była kolejnym miejscem, gdzie mnie nie chciano. Już miałem wyruszyć na zachód Europy, kiedy przemknęło mi przez myśl, aby na nowo zobaczyć nasze stare, dobre miejsce do polowań. Udałem się tam zatem, a jakże wielkie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczyłem, że Elizabeta siedziała tam zasmucona, a z jej zielonych oczu kapały potokami rzęsiste łzy. Na początku mnie nie zauważyła, a gdy już spostrzegła, że czaję się w zielonych krzakach, nawet nie fuknęła na mnie, nie odwróciła się, nie warknęła, bym sobie poszedł, tylko pociągnęła nosem mówiąc „Wróciłeś…" i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak zareagować, w końcu zachowała się o wiele inaczej, niż przypuszczałem. „Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ciebie brakowało…" mówiła, a jej łzy moczyły moją nienową już koszulę. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że stokroć bardziej wolę ją widzieć szczęśliwą u boku osoby, której nienawidzę, niż patrzeć, jak samotna płacze w lesie. Ja bym kurwa jednorożca w ogrodzie wyhodował, czy robił inne, teoretycznie niewykonalne rzeczy, byleby tylko nie ryczała. Zapytałem, co się stało, a w ramach odpowiedzi usłyszałem cichy szloch oraz niewyraźne „Austria… pieniądze… brak… zostawić… sama…" i więcej do wyjaśnień nie trzeba było. Odwzajemniłem jej uścisk wiedząc, że nie mogę pozostawić jej teraz samej, a przy okazji mogłem legalnie obrobić dupę jej mę… przepraszam, eks-mężowi. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułem, że jestem komuś naprawdę potrzebny. Nie wiem, ile czasu tam spędziliśmy we dwoje, ale mogę zapewnić, że nie wyszliśmy poza sferę przyjaźni. Szkoda, naprawdę szkoda, bo niezła wtedy była, a w takim stanie łatwo by było…

Ale nie, nie mogłem tego uczynić, nawet nie byłem w stanie, nie zrobiłbym jej tego. Znienawidziłaby mnie do końca życia, a tego nigdy nie chciałem. Mogła żywić w stosunku do mnie wszystko, ale nienawiści chyba bym nie przeżył… choć nie, przeżyłbym, ale pod warunkiem, że sprawiłoby to jej nieziemską radość.

Potem jakoś się stało, że zostaliśmy parą. Wiem, że Liz mnie za to zgnoi (już niejednokrotnie to robiła), ale nie pamiętam, w jaki sposób. Choć pewnie powinienem… Nie moja wina, że mam słabą pamięć do dat, utrwalam w pamięci tylko te wydarzenia, które tego wymagają, typu rok 997, czy 1795!

Istotne jest jednak to, że na chwilę obecną stanowimy całkiem udaną parę, naprawdę bałem się zaryzykować, ale tak to teraz wygląda. Od czasu do czasu przypierniczy mi patelnią, jak za dawnych lat, ale poza pocałunkami, wzajemnymi pieszczotami oraz… no… ekhm… nic się nie zmieniło. Może dlatego związek Elizabety oraz Pieprzniętego Paniczyka się rozpadł? Dlatego, że nie było między nimi przyjaźni…?

W każdym bądź razie, mój Zachód źle to widział. „Macanie…", on mówił serio, czy se jaja robił?

- ...To nie sprawy dla dzieci – odparłem, czując, że się rumienię. Tym komentarzem chciałem zamknąć mu japę i zmienić temat. - A właśnie, zapomniałem Ci tych żółtych stringów oddać, podrzucę przy najbliższej okazji…

- Jakich dzieci? Ejj braaat... Ty się w niej zabujałeś czy co? – rzekł Łesto zdziecinniałym tonem. Definitywnie sobie ze mnie drwił. Jak dzieciak z przedszkola, dosłownie. Jedno się nie zmieniło, wciąż byłem starszy, a on w moich oczach wciąż pozostawał dzieckiem. Był inteligentny, ale nadal rozumiał o tym świecie i prawach w nim rządzących mniej niż ja. Postanowiłem mu to wytłumaczyć takimi słowami, aby zrozumiał. Zrobiłem pierwszą tak poważną w moim całym życiu minę i rzekłem tonem starszego brata:

- Jest dla mnie tak samo cenna, jak dla Ciebie Italia, a nawet bardziej. Koniec tematu.

Ludwig wyraźnie posmutniał, niezachwycony taką odpowiedzią, bądź zdołowany kolejną wzmianką o Włoszku (wstawka Luda: Po prostu fajnie się brata dręczyło, jak tak brał wszystko na poważnie, a ten tak po prostu uciął temat ._.), ale po chwili, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, ten wyższy ode mnie kurdupel podszedł, przytulił mnie po bratersku, mówiąc:

- Wybaczam Ci, że mnie opuściłeś, Gilbert.

Odwzajemniłem uścisk i nagle przypomniały mi się wszystkie te nasze wspólne chwile, czy to z dzieciństwa, czy z okresów ZSRR, czy też z innych. W nie każdym odgrywałem rolę bohatera… Nie, to była obustronna rola. Zawsze jednak byłem jego starszym bratem, dbałem i opiekowałem się, wszystko na swój osobisty, dziwny sposób. Zrozumiałem, że przekazałem mu mnóstwo rzeczy, a także wartości, jednak nie został moją młodszą kopią. Był sobą i to w nim uwielbiałem. Przez myśl przemknęło mi parę obrazów, na większości srebrnowłosy, nastoletni chłopiec trzymał na kolanach młodego blondynka o błękitnych oczach, szczerząc się do niego, na co tamten odpowiadał tym samym. Tych samych chłopców widziałem też w wielu różnych sytuacjach, jednak zawsze byli oni na swój braterski sposób szczęśliwi, nawet, jeżeli jeden z nich ryczał (głównie blondynek). Zerknąłem przez ramię brata na półkę ze zdjęciami. Na nich również znajdowały się te dwa, rozwydrzone gnojki, które tak kocham. Gdybym był kimś innym i stał teraz w progu drzwi albo zaglądał przez okno, też widziałbym tych smarkaczy, jednak dużo starszych, ściskających się na środku pomieszczenia jakby się kilka wieków nie widzieli… A zaraz, tak przecież było. Nie widzieliśmy prawdziwych siebie przez te parę(dziesiąt) lat, a zaledwie zalążki tego, co pozostało z naszego dzieciństwa. Obaj przywdzialiśmy maski, on – nieczułego szwaba, ja – pewnego siebie egoisty. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że brakuje mi tych chwil, kiedy to byłem jego idolem. Przed rubinowymi oczami przemknął mi ostatni na dziś obraz, w którym to srebrnowłosy chłopiec… nie, mężczyzna już, pokazywał blondynowi coś, czego nie byłem w stanie ujrzeć. Albinos ubrany w wojenny strój szepnął coś do niebieskookiego. Wyłapałem całą treść: „_Spójrz poza horyzont, a zobaczysz królewski raj, który kiedyś należał do mnie… teraz jest Twój_!"

Teraz stojąc na środku jego ogromnego pokoju wyszeptałem do ucha tego samego blondyna, tylko już nie takiego małego:

- Ale wiedz, że jestem z Ciebie dumny, mój Łesto. Cieszę się, że jesteś moim bratem...

- Mhm… Też Cię kocham – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Wiedziałem, że powiedział to pół żartem, ale i tak wyłapałem tę nikłą nutkę prawdziwości pochodzącą z głębi tego jego nazistowskiego serca.

Smarkacz. Ciągle mnie zaskakiwał.

- Tak tylko jak brat potrafi… Już Ci lepiej, mój mały Świętku? – już dawno nikt go tak pewnie nie nazwał.

- Tak, bracie – odchylił się ode mnie i z lekkim uśmiechem rzekł. - Dziękuję, że jesteś.

Nie wiem, czy zaczaił, że rzekł mi słowa, które od zawsze chciałem usłyszeć. Trzy wyrazy, które rozpaliły ogień czułości w moim egocentrycznym sercu. To było takie miłe, że ktoś z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli je wyrzekł.

I to był drugi raz w życiu, kiedy naprawdę zrozumiałem, że jestem komuś potrzebny.

* * *

**A/N: Opowiadanko to zostało napisane razem z moją siostrą/bratem, której serdecznie dziękuję i za współpracę i za, to, że jest ;))**


End file.
